1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tie fasteners, and more particularly, to tie fasteners for fastening neckties having label-loops to shirts having buttons.
2. Description of Related Art
In a windy conditions, unsecured neckties have a tendency to fly about. Also, they sometimes drape onto food and become an annoyance. Many devices have been developed to secure the free ends of neckties to a shirt. For example, tie clips and tie tacks are jewelry which, by gripping or piercing the tie, secure it to the shirt. However, these devices sometimes damage the tie and detract from its appearance.
Other tie fasteners have been developed which, while hidden from view, must be permanently attached to the tie. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,821 shows a tie fastener having a VELCRO strip which is bonded to the tie and a cooperating strip which is buttoned to the shirt. This device fails to provide for relative motion between the tie and the shirt which occurs for example when the wearer stands up or sits down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,579 shows a loop of material which is permanently joined to the label-loop of a tie. This device provides inadequate room for relative motion between the tie and the shirt and it fails to provide adjustability for shirts having varying distances between adjacent buttons. That is, it will not fit all shirts.
There is a demand for a simple inexpensive tie fastener which is easily manufactured, requires to permanent affixation to the tie, and which adequately provides for various button spacings and for relative motion between the shirt and the tie.